


That time when Oikawa and Futakuchi told everyone they were dating

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Too much fluff, aone is a good friend, i suck at tagging things, iwaizumi is also a good friend, lots of fluff, oifuta - Freeform, reactions to oifuta basically, so is makki and mattsun, telling their friends that they are dating, their teammates are idiots, their teammates' reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: Literally what the title says.Oikawa and Futakuchi decide (reluctantly) to tell their teammates that they are dating.aka they realize how much their friends can't be trusted to be serious about their romantic relationships.





	That time when Oikawa and Futakuchi told everyone they were dating

 

As soon as Futakuchi steps inside the school grounds he immediately shudders and backtracks, bumping into his boyfriend. "I change my mind, I don't want to tell them."

"Chickening out already?"

"Shut up - you don't _know_ my teammates, okay? They'll be a _nightmare_ \- ugh, I hate even thinking about it." Futakuchi turns and buries his face in Oikawa's shoulder. "You do yours first."

"Come on, I know you're dying to let the world know about your amazing pretty boyfriend."

Snorting, Futakuchi pulls away and laces his fingers with Oikawa's. "Nobody wants to hear about your ugly face, let alone see it."

"You love my face."

"Lord knows why."

The grin on Oikawa's face widens. "But you're holding my hand now. That says something, right?"

Watching the tips of Futakuchi's ears turn red, Oikawa feels immensely proud of himself and tugs him in the direction of the school. "Come on, I'll be hiding nearby when you tell them."

"That's not how you reassure someone."

 

 

 

  
When Futakuchi tells Moniwa that he's dating someone, Moniwa promptly bursts into tears and Futakuchi's mind goes blank with shock.

As his former captain starts pouring out a jumble of words about how he's so proud of him and other mushy stuff that he doesn't know whether to be offended at or happy about, Futakuchi spots Oikawa peeping around the corner of the doorway, wracked with silent laughter.

"Who is it?" Moniwa finally manages to get out, seeming to get ahold of himself.

"... Oikawa Tooru," Futakuchi replies, his mind still cloudy with confusement. "Seijoh's captain."

"Oh."

"Wha- don't sound so _disappointed_ , Moniwa-san! And - what do you mean, 'That explains a lot'?? Moniwa-san, have some more trust in me!!"

 

 

"Interesting," Oikawa chokes out afterwards, his eyes still teary with laughter. Futakuchi flips him off and spots Kamasaki.

He curses under his breath and Oikawa pushes him in the direction of his senpai with a kiss.

 

 

  
Futakuchi tells Kamasaki that he's dating Oikawa Tooru.

Kamasaki laughs. For about ten minutes straight. Futakuchi resists the urge to throw the nearest chair at him.

After ten minutes, Kamasaki looks up, sees Futakuchi's expression, and says with a start, "Wait, you're actually serious??"

 

 

  
"What did I tell you?" Futakuchi moans, covering his face. "My senpais are such idiots, including you, and my kouhais are even worse."

Oikawa flashes his annoying smile and replies, "Well, you're in luck. Isn't that a second year over there?"

"Huh? Oh!" Futakuchi turns and starts walking, cracking up again when he hears Oikawa finally process what he said and yelp, "Wait, what do you mean, _including_ _me_??"

 

 

 

"Pantaloons ~~!"

Onagawa turns to look at him. "Oh, what's up, captain."

"Wha - sound more pleased to see me, Pantaloons!"

"Why would I be pleased to see someone with such a bad taste in boyfriends like you?" Onagawa heaves a dramatic sigh. "Like, _Oikawa Tooru_. Why?"

Futakuchi gives a wounded look. "Pantaloons, have some more faith in your captain."

"I'll have more faith in you when you actually remember my name."

"I'm your captain, of course I remember your name, uh, Onigiwa!"

Watching Onagawa's usually sleepy expression distort with shock and indignity, Futakuchi cackles and says, "I was kidding, Onagawa."

 

 

 

" _Pantaloons_?"

"Don't ask. Oh hey, there's Sasaya-san!"

"Wait - Kenji, don't go so fast!"

 

 

  
Futakuchi was kind of expecting a lackluster reaction from his senpai, but Sasaya simply gives him a brief look and says, "Oh, heh. Congrats, Futakuchi."

"Y'know, you seem to be pretty cool with this revelation, considering that you laughed for like _six whole minutes_ when Moniwa-san and Kamasaki-san had to pay you because you three had a bet that I wouldn't get a boyfriend before graduating."

"How did you - "

 

 

 

"You sure love riling up your upperclassmen."

"Sassiness is an art, Tooru, one that I'm very competent in, unlike you."

 

 

 

  
"He~ey, Aone! Guess what?"

Aone blinks at him, then says, "You have a boyfriend."

Spluttering, Futakuchi stops in his tracks and yelps, "How did you know?"

In response, Aone points to his neck and Futakuchi looks down (with some difficulty) and sees a hickey.

He doesn't think he's gone red faster than this before.

(Oikawa is laughing like a hyena in the background and isn't even bothering to hide it. Aone, however, pretends not to notice like the good friend he is.)

"Okay, let's pretend you didn't see that." Futakuchi tugs up his collar to hide the embarrassingly obvious bite mark. "Start again."

Aone simply blinks at him before he can continue and says, "Congratulations."

"Aone, you're supposed to say that _after_ I tell you that I have a boyfriend! And dating Oikawa Tooru was my biggest mistake, don't congratulate me on that."

Futakuchi sighs dramatically, but Aone continues, "You say that, but I can tell you've been happier recently."

While Futakuchi turns red and splutters incoherently for a few seconds, Aone gives him a look that most people wouldn't call a smile, but Futakuchi is his best friend and he knows. Once his face has stopped feeling like a microwave, Futakuchi pats Aone on the shoulder and says "Thanks, buddy."

"If he upsets you, invite Aoba Johsai to a practice match and I'll block a ball into his face."

He sounds so serious about his statement and Futakuchi bursts out laughing, but he can't stop the grin and the warm fluffy feeling inside him when Aone returns his fist bump.

 

 

 

 

  
"I can't believe he threatened to block a ball into my _face_ ," Oikawa complains noisily. Futakuchi sniggers. "Yeah, that's your only asset that won't make people run away screaming. Better take care of me, Aone's completely serious about that."

"Kenji, stop insulting me!"

 

 

 

  
Futakuchi finds Obara and Fukiage playing Go Fish behind the gyms.

" _Why_ ," he demands as soon as he's within earshot. Obara looks up. "Oh. Hello."

"Oh, come _on_ \- why is nobody ever happy to see me?"

"Can't imagine why," Obara deadpans. Fukiage has the decency to look slightly abashed and says, "What's up, Futakuchi-senpai?"

"Well ..." Futakuchi ponders how to say it. "I happen to be dating Oikawa Tooru?"

"You sound so uncertain. Are you sure you're dating him?"

"Congratulations, Futakuchi senpai!"

"Why can't you be more like Jingo, Obara?" Futakuchi grumbles. Obara just laughs. "Oikawa Tooru, huh? Good luck."

"... um. Thanks?"

 

 

 

 

  
Oikawa nudges Futakuchi. "Look. What are they doing?"

Futakuchi turns at his touch and spots Obara grudgingly giving a wad of money to Fukiage who is grinning in a way that might or might not have scared him a little. He hears a few words - "Futakuchi", "Oikawa", and "I TOLD YOU I'D WIN HAHAHA"

"Why - those little _traitors_!"

After laughing at him for another two minutes, Oikawa pulls at his arm again. "Look. It's the giant setter and the tiny libero, isn't it?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

 

 

 

 

"Futakuchi senpai!"

He tries not to sound like he'd rather be anywhere else but here when he replies, "Hey, Koganegawa," but he's pretty sure he's failed miserably. Sakunami gives him a sympathetic look and Futakuchi is glad that he has at least one decent person on his team.

He regrets ever choosing to tell his teammates about his romantic relationships after seeing Koganegawa's reaction. Oikawa is laughing at him again from behind a tree and Futakuchi already has a headache.

"Calm down, Kogane," he tries to say nicely, but it ends up slightly biting anyway. Koganegawa, though, is still to busy yelling with excitement to notice his tone. Sakunami - bless him - is trying to make himself heard over their giant setter's noise but is finding it hard to do so. Futakuchi gets what he's trying to say, though, and gives him a smile. After Koganegawa has quietened down somewhat, Sakunami gives him a cute smile and says, "I'm glad that you found someone who can put up with you, Futakuchi-san! Congratulations!"

Futakuchi takes a few seconds to realize what their seemingly-innocent libero had said, and by the time he's shrieked in indignation, the pair have already escaped.

 

 

 

 

  
Oikawa is literally crying of laughter and Futakuchi punches him in the stomach.

" _Right_ ," he says, breathing heavily. "Now _my_ team's done and over with, go and tell _you're_ teammates whilst I laugh at them dissing you."

"Kenji, that hurt!"

"Good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Iwaizumi finds Oikawa before Oikawa notices him, and yells out, "Hey, Shittykawa! Where were you for the last hour? And - who is that with you?"

"Geh - Iwa-chan!"

Futakuchi gives Iwaizumi a peace sign and darts off to hide somewhere before Iwaizumi gets close enough to recognize him. Oikawa glares daggers at Futakuchi and turns back to Iwaizumi. "Uh - I was at Date Tech."

" _Dateko_?" Hanamaki laughs from behind him, and Matsukawa snorts at the embarrassingly high-pitched squeak of surprise that Oikawa makes. "I didn't even think you remembered that school at all. Why were you there?"

"On a date, probably," Matsukawa raises an eyebrow suggestively, and Oikawa goes red and stammers out, "Actually, that was kind of close."

There's a long silence and Oikawa squirms uncomfortably. Iwaizumi stares. "Um. Come again?"

"I'm dating someone from Dateko," he says but he can hear Futakuchi laughing his head off from somewhere and he goes even redder.

Hanamaki starts laughing but stops midway and says, "Oh, shit, he's serious. Hey, Mattsun, he's actually dating someone."

"Holy _shit_. Wow."

" _Shit_ , Mattsun."

" _Shit_ , Makki."

"Shut up, you two!" Iwaizumi turns and looks back to where Futakuchi had run off to. "Is that the guy you came with? Tall, brown hair, annoying?"

Oikawa pouts. "You haven't even met him, don't call him annoying when you don't even know -"

Waving his hand dismissively, Iwaizumi replies, "The vibes he gives off are like yours, which makes him annoying."

"Wha- Iwa-chan, _mean_!"

"Burn~" Hanamaki and Matsukawa say in unison, their grins wider than usual. Oikawa, from experience, does not take this as a good sign and steps back nervously. "Uh - now that I've told you, can I go now?"

"Not yet."

"Eh, why?"

Matsukawa glances at Iwaizumi. "Well, for a first -"

"We knew you were dating someone already."

"Oh, okay. Wait. What? _How_?"

All three boys ignore him and Hanamaki continues, "Because you've been a sappy, overly happy mess recently. Secondly, the almightly _Oikawa Tooru_ is finally dating someone. Don't think we're not going to tease you for the rest of your life for this."

Oikawa squawks in indignation.

"The rest of my _life_ -?"

Iwaizumi cuffs him around the head to shut him up and finishes, "Thirdly, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa all agree with this, we will always listen to your stupid complaints about your relationship and we will gladly go and kick some ass if things go wrong for you and you end up hurt in any way."

Oikawa listens to the end of their speech and feels like he's going to cry.

"You - you guys -"

"Hey, look, he's crying." Hanamaki grins. "Seriously, though. Congrats."

"I might ask you for tips later. If you know what I mean."

"Mattsun! Don't wink like that!"

Iwaizumi just smiles and ruffles his hair and for once Oikawa doesn't shriek and try to fix it.

 

 

 

Futakuchi is almost crying with laughter and can't even walk properly, hanging off Oikawa's shoulder with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other. "I can't believe you _cried_!"

"I did _not_ cry! Mean!"

"Hm, really?" Reaching up, Futakuchi brushes his fingers over Oikawa's cheek, drawing an embarrassed squeak from him. "Then what's this?"

Oikawa flushes and tries to bats his hand away. "You're just looking for an excuse to touch me."

Futakuchi grins but doesn't move his hand, and then Oikawa hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, isn't that Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa promptly screeches and shoves Futakuchi away from him, and Futakuchi just blows him a kiss and runs away, cackling.

 

 

 

  
"Uh - Oikawa-san, who was that?"

Oikawa tries to regain his composure. "Well - Kindaichi - you see, um, I'm - "

"Oikawa-san is dating someone," Kunimi says nonchalantly to Kindaichi, who mirrors Oikawa's embarrassed shriek with his own. "What? Really? Wow - who is it? Is it Iwaizumi-san? Is it - "

"No, no, no, it's not Iwa-chan," Oikawa buries his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks growing hot. "It's - ugh - it's Kenji. Futakuchi Kenji. From Dateko."

Kindaichi shrieks again and Kunimi calmly puts his hand over the taller boy's mouth and says, "Congratulations, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa is starting to get slightly worried because despite Kunimi's hand Kindaichi is still shrieking a string of jumbled words that sound like various sentences broken up and he can't make much sense of it at all. "Kunimi-chan, what is Kindaichi saying?"

Kunimi glances up at the emotional middle blocker. "He's trying to say congratulations, only he's attempting to say it in about fifteen different ways and is tripping over himself."

"Ah, okay."

Eventually, Kindaichi stops rambling, fans himself, then stops. "Futakuchi Kenji ... wait, who was that again?"

Oikawa just splutters and can't say anything so Kunimi replies smoothly, "Captain and ace of Date Tech High. We played them once. Good blockers."

"Ah - the team with the scary looking white haired guy?"

"Yes, if I recall correctly."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Kindaichi grins widely. "Congratulations, Oikawa-san! Good luck with your relationship!"

Kunimi bows slightly. "Please remember that safe sex is important, Oikawa-san." He immediately runs off, tugging Kindaichi with him, leaving Oikawa to process what he just said and scream by himself with Futakuchi collapsing with laughter behind the corner of the school building.

 

 

 

 

  
"It's always the ones you expect the least, huh?" Futakuchi laughs, thinking back to when he told Sakunami. Oikawa just wails wordlessly, and Futakuchi pats his head. "Look. There's creampuff head and - hey, who's that?"

Oikawa regrets, slaps Futakuchi's arm when he starts to giggle again, and walks towards Yahaba.

 

 

 

 

  
"Kyouken-chan, Shigeru-chan!"

Yahaba looks up quickly, then waves. "Hey, Oikawa-san! Uh - are you really dating Dateko's captain?"

"Someone told you, huh?" Oikawa sighs, already feeling the blush creeping back onto his face when he spots Futakuchi behind the bicycle racks, sticking his tongue out. "Well - yes, I am."

Both Oikawa and Kyoutani jump about a foot in the air at the shrill squeak of excitement from Yahaba. "Wow! That's amazing! Oh my god! _Wow_!"

Yahaba continues to squeal excitedly until Kyoutani gives him a hard nudge in the ribs, almost knocking him over.

" _Wow_ ," he says again, breathing deeply. Oikawa internally sighs in relief because he loves his kouhais very much but if he'd continued to hear such a high pitched voice his head would probably have split. "That's - that's amazing, Oikawa-san! I'm really happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Shigeru-chan!" Oikawa beams, then glances over to Kyoutani, who just grunts and turns away.

"... well, I'm so grateful for your support, Kyouken-chan!"

 

 

 

 

  
"My god," Futakuchi groans next to him. "Creampuff's voice - how?"

"Shigeru-chan just gets overly excited sometimes!"

"That's not overly excited, that's going to burst your eardrums if it gets any higher!" Futakuchi shakes his head. "Still, at least none of your teammates have _bet_  on your love life."

Oikawa snorts. "That was funny. Your senpais bet on your love life and so did your year mates - that other guy, Fukiage, he was a first year too, wasn't he?"

"Don't remind me, that was mortifying." Futakuchi quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, don't you have more teammates?"

"There's Watari, but I can't see - oh, there he is!"

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh. Congratulations, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa splutters again and flails around. "Don't - don't sound so _bored_!"

"Am I meant to be more excited?"

"Well - yes - no - not necessarily, but -"

The libero finally grins and walks off with a casual "Well done, Oikawa-sa~an," and leaves Oikawa to wail by himself. 

 

 

 

 

"That was interesting," muses Futakuchi, trying and failing to hide his glee at Oikawa's embarrassment. They're walking through the park near Aoba Johsai, and Oikawa is still quietly wailing in mortification. Futakuchi sits him down on the nearest bench, poking him in the side until Oikawa finally stops wailing and pouts. "You were constantly laughing, Kenji. Mean."

Futakuchi slumps down next to him. "To be fair, you weren't even _subtle_ about laughing when I was telling my teammates, so I think I was perfectly entitled to do the same."

The sky is starting to darken, and the clouds are lined with glowing pinks and oranges, the shadows lengthening across the ground. Oikawa doesn't bother to reply, leaning into Futakuchi's shoulder, and yawning.

"So," Futakuchi breaks the silence after a while. "Does this mean I can properly kiss you in front of people now?"

Oikawa blinks, and looks up. Futakuchi's eyes are still fixed on some point far off in the distance, not looking at him, and there's a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

He thinks it's adorable, and he feels the corner of his lips tugging up.

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself," he replies, his voice barely above a whisper, and reaches up, cupping Futakuchi's face in his hands. He sees the younger boy's eyes widen a fraction, and smiles, pulling them together. Their lips touch, and Oikawa can't help but smile a little into the kiss, feeling the heat radiating off his boyfriend's face, and he feels Futakuchi slip an arm around his back and tug him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they finally let go, Futakuchi's face is flushed and he tries (and fails) to stop the smile spreading over his face when he says, "I'm taking that as a yes, then."

Oikawa hums in agreement, lacing their fingers together. "Kenji?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Wha - oh my god, you're such a sap." Futakuchi bites the inside of his cheek, and Oikawa holds down a laugh seeing his face go a deeper shade of red. " _Seriously_."

Oikawa doesn't answer, looking at the younger boy expectantly.

Eventually, after a long staring match, Futakuchi turns away again. "Fine, _fine_. I love you too, Tooru. Happy?"

"Happy," he murmurs, snuggling up against Futakuchi's side. Grumbling, Futakuchi shoves him off and stands up. "Okay, that's enough for one day. Let's go home."

"Yours, or mine?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're there." Oikawa squeezes his hand, blushing. "Who's the sap here?"

"Both of us," Futakuchi retorts, but when Oikawa glances at him out of the corner of his eye, he sees a small smile gracing his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS EVER SINCE I FELL IN LOVE WITH OIFUTA   
> Honestly I'm not sure whether I wrote their reactions realistically but I hope that you found this fanfic entertaining xD


End file.
